Izaan Kane aka Psychot
The file you have called for ceases to exist, please search again. ~Computer "Thats impossible, Computer Authorization Erex Malren ###### ###### ##### access." ~Erex Malren "No file found." ~Computer. '' ''"The hell!?!" ~Erex storming out of his office at Division 11 HQ. Izaan Kane aka Psychot does not exist. Not in computer files at least. Off record he is the Codex Project to creating the first PSI Corps, and if created dissidence in the UGI will be futile, a thought police that could elminate targets anywhere, know of high ranking officals very thoughts and expose hidden truths about them. No secret would be safe, the UGI would become invincible to civil conflicts and wars. And in battle they could outmatch any force they came in contact with. Early life Izaan Kane was born to Jordan and Amalia Anich Kane in Carpathia Care 1. A tall building near the grand plaza. The child was quickly taken to the hospital room and announced dead to the parents. Declared incompatible and that it was nigrash's will that the child died. They believed it for whatever reason. However the child was not dead. It merely proved what was discovered about the Coragadun through Nigrash, "they were omni-compatible" The codex projects wanted this child because when they had taken Jordan's DNA they could not replicate it for there use. But his son's though had enough taiidan in there for them to understand, And when they had the him they could use him to create something, something that could give them some chaotic force and make order with it, the future is Psionics because only Psionic senstives can block Psionic Senstives attacks. Nothing else could defend against them 100% of the time. Given the code name Psychot, Izaan Kane would become a powerful Psionic sensitive, so powerful that he would rival his father, or so they would think he could. So they poked and prodded tortured and took to make Psychot a lab specimen and the a weapon. From him they could make stability and other soldiers, but soon even the codex would learn what happens when you show no love, no mercy, no care, only cold military brutality, they were about to dig themselves into a hole so deep that when it was over, UGI and the Taiidan Race would learn to drastically change there society to be be more like the federation, and likewise the federation to be more like the Taiidans and the UGi finally one day bringing balance to both. Quote 40 years later "When i get out...I am going to tear you part particle by particle and until not even your gods will be able to put you back together again, I am going to rid your existence from the omniverse and you will beg for mercy... ha ha ha.., A Taiidan Imagine begging for mercy in tears blood shaking from head to toe, as break their weak minds and tear everything they care about away from them, everything, EVERYTHING!!! Its not about revenge, its about sending a message. Everything burns eventually...." *the transparent-derexium between them cracks* Category:UGI Projects